Lucky Day
by BelloTopaOcchi
Summary: Everything was great, but why did fate keep intervening? Bella's life has just taken a good turn, when some very unfortunate things happen....Review change, for every review you submit, I'll review your story ies the equal amount! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the gym, feeling jubilant. It was over, finally! Graduation was tomorrow, and then it would be summer. Almost everyone would be enjoying the warmer (not less rainy) days and getting ready for college, I wouldn't. Technically, in a few weeks I wouldn't be alive anymore, and I couldn't wait. I would become a vampire. 

My smile grew even larger when I caught sight my own personal Greek god leaning against his shiny silver Volvo. I still marveled at his perfection. After a year you would think I would be used to it, but I wasn't. His crooked smile appeared, causing my heart to stutter. His grin grew bigger when he heard it. 

I quickened my pace, wanting to get to Edward faster. I should have known better by now not to do that. When I was only about 10 feet away from him, I tripped (probably on air). I was about to hit the ground when two marble arms caught me. 

"Thanks." I muttered, whilst Edward chuckled at my clumsiness. 

"You are welcome." He replied. "How was gym?"

"Bearable, considering that you weren't there." My voice was still a bit breathless from my sudden (but not uncommon) spurt of klutziness. 

Edward led me to my door and opened it for me. He was always the gentleman. He got in his seat rather slowly for him, but he really couldn't move at vampire speed at school. 

Soon we were speeding down the highway, going much faster than the speed limit as usual. We sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. It was nice that we could do that, and not feel the need to fill every moment with meaningless chatter. 

As we neared my house, I noticed a change in Edward's expression. His face became harder. Not exactly angry, no, he looked annoyed. I wondered if it was Charlie. Charlie wasn't thrilled with Edward's return. The way Charlie treated Edward was almost to the point of being rude, while Edward was as impeccably polite. 

We stopped a few meters from my driveway. I threw a questioning glance towards Edward, but he didn't seem to notice it. 

Edward got out of the car and was opening my door in the same second. He took my hand very gently and leading me to the forest beside my house. 

"Where are we going, Edward?" I inquired. I hadn't seen Edward this agitated for awhile. 

"Jacob Black wants to speak to us." Us? Why would Jake want to talk to _us_? He wouldn't even talk to me, let alone me _and Edward_.

It didn't take to long to find Jacob, he was only in the trees a bit. We stopped as soon as we saw him. He was even taller, which I didn't even thing was possible. Did these werewolves ever stop growing? He also didn't have that calm mask on; he looked happy, extremely happy. 

"What do you want to talk to us about, Jacob?" I asked icily. I wasn't happy with Jake at the moment, because of him avoiding my calls. 

"I have two things to say. First, you know how Sam and Emily love each other so much, well that's called imprinting. Jared imprinted on this girl Kim, and I, well I imprinted on Lauren!" Jake burst out excitedly.

"That's great Jacob!" I exclaimed. "Lauren, really?" Lauren was the most stuck up and sullen person I had the displeasure of knowing, even worse than the girls in Phoenix. And that was saying something. It surprised me that Lauren was Jacob's soul-mate, she was the exact opposite of Jacob. 

"Some kids from Forks came down to the beach and she was with them. While I was running around as a wolf, keeping watch, and I just happen to look at her. It's just like love at first sight. We knew each other when we were kids. Well, that was my good news, but I need to talk to Edward." Wow, he didn't even use a derogatory slur to refer to Edward.

"Yes?" Edward said.

"We know how you are going to have to change Bella, or that she wants to be changed, well, you and your family are going to have to be gone when you do it. We rearranged the treaty so that if you do it out of the state of Washington, it won't break the treaty."

"I'll tell Carlisle." He sounded relieved, like he had been expecting something much, much worse. 

"I have to go, Lauren is waiting for me." He looked ecstatic at the prospect of getting back to her. This imprinting thing must be very strong.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bella."

He left, that's when I looked at my watch, "Charlie is going to kill me if I don't get in the house in about a minute."

"Charlie isn't going to be a problem, he's been thinking on letting you off the hook, he's going to tell you that you aren't grounded any more."

"Really? Wow, this has to be my lucky day, I've never had one of those before. Well, besides every day I'm with you."

"I can hardly be considered such a good fortune." Edward scoffed.

"You're right you're much better then that." Was he ever going to see how amazing he was? 

We walked in the door then, Charlie didn't seem too happy about Edward being there, but he wasn't as bad as he was this morning when Edward had come to pick me up.

"I need to talk to you both." Charlie said gruffly.

I looked at Edward, panicking. "His thoughts are calm. No need to worry yourself." Edward soothed me. 

We sat down in the living room, Edward and I on the couch, while Charlie sat in his armchair.

Charlie looked as if he had given up, like his defenses were demolished. "Edward, I'm sorry for acting like this to you, I see that you love Bella very much. I forgive you. Bella, I forgive you too, you are not grounded anymore." Charlie said to my utter amazement.

"Thank you, Chief Swan." Edward said, respectfully.

"Thanks dad." I said, a bit breathlessly. I was still marveling at what just happened.

"Did you see Jake this afternoon Dad?" I asked. 

"No, but I talked to Billy and he said Jake was in a much better mood."

I nodded. What an understatement! 

"Chief Swan?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Alice was wondering if she could borrow Bella for the evening, Alice has been wanting to go to a movie in Port Angeles with Bella for a while."

Crap, I really didn't want to shop with Alice. I would rather spend the rest of the day with Edward. 

As soon as Alice's name was mentioned, Charlie's expression softened. He loved Alice. He was putty in her hands. "Sure, that would be alright. What are you doing this evening, Edward?"

"Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and I are going camping, starting the weekend early." I really hoped that wasn't true. A weekend alone with Alice would be a nightmare. 

"That's good. When are you going to leave with Alice, Bella?"

"Right now, unless you wanted me to cook dinner for you first."

"No, no, you baby me too much Bella, I'll be fine."

"Okay, bye Dad."

"Good-bye, Chief Swan."

"Bye, kids" Charlie seemed happy with his work.

As soon as we were off the porch, I rounded on Edward. "Why didn't you tell me about Alice before?"

"Because she and the rest of my family are going hunting, I'm not."

"Then why did you tell Charlie that?" 

"Because Charlie would be more willing to let you go if Alice wanted to do something with you, would you like to go to the meadow, or would you rather me call Alice and ask her to stay home with you?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "The meadow, definitely." 

We got into his Volvo, and he sped off. I kept my gaze concentrated on Edward, so I didn't look at the road. If I did, I would be sick. He stared right back at me for the longest time his topaz eyes penetrating me. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." I answered truthfully. "What were you thinking about?"

"You, and your surprise."

I groaned, "You know I hate surprises."

"I know." I could almost hear the smirk on his face. 

We arrived at the trail to the meadow then. He lifted me onto his back and took off running. I closed my eyes, wanting to enjoy the wind, and not throw up.

"We're here." Edward said when he pried my arms from around his neck.

He took my hand and led me to the middle of the meadow.

"Do you want to get your surprise over with?"

"Yes." The sooner the better. 

He got down on one knee and said, " Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever, every day of forever, will you marry me?"

**How do you guys like this re-edited 1****st**** chapter? Is it better than it was? I'll have the next chapter out soon, since most of you people know what's going to happen anyway. Please review! **


	2. An Answer

His topaz eyes were pleading with me to say yes, but they still managed to dazzled me.

"Yes." I didn't even have to think about it, if I were going to marry anyone, it would be Edward.

**Note to reader, in this story, Edward never proposed in her room that faithful night in chapter 24(?) in New Moon**

He beamed and took a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside, there was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a large topaz gem, with star shaped diamonds encircling it. I gasped, it was so beautiful he placed it on my finger and it fit perfectly, of course. It felt right, to this stunning ring on my finger.

He stood up, gently as always taking my face in his hands. Then he kissed me, it wasn't as careful as a year ago, and that suited me just fine. My hands wound themselves into his hair, as did his into mine. I nearly fainted when I felt his tongue slide along my lower lip. It was requesting permission, which I happily granted. His tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring along my teeth, and it froze when I slipped my tongue around his. For a second, we were still. I was almost sure that I had crossed the wrong line. But before I could think of anything else, his tongue stroked mine.

All too soon, he pulled away. I was almost to the point of passing out, but the look in Edward's eyes startled me. My knees buckled when I looked straight into them. They were not smoldering, they were filled with so much joy, with so much love, and _burning_. 

He looked up into the sky, "It's twilight again, the safest time for us, and yet the saddest time." 

I smiled at that, and finished his quote, "The end of another day, the return of the night." **(A/N: I'm not sure if that is right, exactly, I don't have a copy of Twilight with me at the moment.)**

I took a moment to reflect on the day. Everything that had happened today was amazing, school had ended, Jacob imprinted, the problem with the treaty was solved, Charlie forgiving Edward and myself, Edward proposing, what could possibly go wrong? **(I know, it' the cheesiest thing to say ever, so cheesy that it's cliché.)**

At that moment, his cell phone rang, commending my lucky day.

"Hello?" Edward said.

Someone's voice buzzed from the phone, too fast, I couldn't make out what they said. 

Edward's expression turned hard, whatever the person on the phone had said, it wasn't pleasant. "I'll have Bella call him." Edward snapped the phone shut, nearly crushing it. 

"Bella, please call Jacob _now_. Alice saw that Victoria is going to attack Charlie and she doesn't know when, there wasn't an indication in her vision."

I blanched and reached out for the phone. He gave it to me. I dialed Jake's number, Jake picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jake, you have to get the rest of the pack and go to my house NOW! Victoria is going to or already has attacked Charlie." My voice shook from the panicked state I was in.

"Alright, Bella. I'll get them and call you when we find something out," the line disconnected.

I gave the phone back to Edward with a worried look on my face. He also had a troubled look on his face. 

"We should go back to my house, everyone is there." Edward gently suggested. 

"Alright." I was close to tears. The pack had to get to Charlie in time. 

Edward carried me in his arms to his car, and set me in the passenger seat. He was sitting in his seat and starting the car in a second. I tried to think of something else, so I didn't start hyperventilating. 

"When you said forever, do you mean your forever, or mine?"

"Well, Carlisle promised to change you after graduation, so mine." He paused, " If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

I snorted, "You." That was way too obvious. I was glad that Edward was able to take my mind off of what did, what will, or what was happening at my house. 

Edward rolled his eyes. 

"Something you didn't already have."

I thought about that for a minute and then answered, "I would want you to change me." 

**(Yes, I know Stephenie Meyer wrote that, I just used it in my story.)**

"What if I said that you could have that?"

I stared at him, "Are you serious?"

"Completely. I was going ask you if you wanted that right after you agreed to marry me, if I could change you, since you would be my wife."

I I grinned. We arrived at his house then.

Edward opened my door for me, and walked me inside, his cell phone rang. 

"I bet it's Jacob, here you go." Edward said as he handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's me, Jake." His voice was sad, my stomach dropped.

"Is everything alright, Jake?"

"Well, no, but somewhat, yes. We killed Victoria, so you won't have to worry about that _bloodsucking parasite _anymore. But, when we arrived at your house, we found Victoria standing over Charlie, w-who was." Jake paused, taking a deep breath, " Who was dead."

I started shaking violently.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked, concern coloring his tone. 

"Jake, I have to go." I mumbled, I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

"Bye, Bella." 

I closed the phone, shakily. 

"Are you alright?" Edward asked again, even more concerned.

"No." I stated before falling into a dead faint.

**How was the edited version of this chapter? Please review!! I didn't get any reviews for the 1****st**** chapter, please grant me this small favor!! I have **_**93**_** hits, and only 2 reviews (they were from the original 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapters)! I know that I'm begging, but just, PLEASE!!**


	3. Zombie

Lucky Day, Chapter 3

Lucky Day, Chapter 3

BPOV

I was caged in my head; it was like I was trying to get out of a huge maze. But I was only finding dead ends, unable to get out of it. I was unaware of what was going on outside of my mind, not able to feel, see, hear, or anything outside of my head. I had never been in a situation like this before, I was trapped somewhere in my weird mind. 

EPOV

I caught Bella before she could hit the ground. She seemed to be passed out. I carried her to one of the couches, hoping that she would come out of it soon. Everyone was wondering what had happened, and what was going to happen. Everyone besides Rosalie, she was thinking about-ugh. I wasn't going to go there. Let's just say that she didn't really care about what happened to Bella, and was thinking about last night… I sifted through Alice's mind, looking to see if she had had a vision. 

"Edward, I can't see her anymore. Well, I only see her sitting there. I don't know what is going on with her." Alice was desperate, she hated being blind.

"I believe that it is Bella's mind's way of protecting itself. That news was too much for her, along with all the worry she must have experienced tonight. I think that she will come out of it as soon as she can deal with Charlie's death better." Carlisle reasoned. It made sense, for Bella's mind to do that, considering how different it was from an average mind. And I knew how most people's minds worked, heck, I knew way _too_ much. 

BPOV

I eventually got tired of trying to find a way out, so I sat down and leaned against one of the many walls of the maze. There, I thought about my current situation. 

Why was I here? That one was easy, I couldn't deal with Charlie…dying. So, I needed time. How much time? Would I ever be able to leave? Could I ever leave? Could I deal with it? I didn't know the answer to those questions. They buzzed around in my head, searching for the unknowable answers. 

After I had sat there for what seemed like hours, my mind came up with some very painful questions. Did I even want to leave? Yes, of course I did, right? I looked at the possibilities of not leaving. If I never left, then I wouldn't ever see Edward again…At that point, that agony that I had never wanted to experience again arrived. The hole was back. Now I desperately needed to get back to the real world. But I had no idea how to, though. The pain was too much, I felt myself go back into that horrid zombie state again…. it was almost like I was passing out again….

EPOV 

I was frantic; it had been four days, 14 hours, 26 minutes, and 18 seconds since Bella had gone into a comatose state. She would do the bare minimum to survive. She still moved around and everything, but she didn't talk. It was like she was …oh God, no…a zombie. This is what she had been like for 4 months during that blackest of times. 

Alice appeared at the door of my room, where I was with Bella. 

"Yes, Edward, it's exactly like it was before…but-," She was cut off Her face was blank. She was having a vision. I quickly looked more closely at her mind. 

_Bella was waking up, looking scared…and in pain, lots of pain…_

What could have caused this pain? 

_We were all at a memorial service, not the public one that was held already for Bella and Charlie, one held by the La Push pack and us. _The vision blurred, Alice wasn't able to see werewolves.

After the service, Bella and myself were standing at the site of where her house used to be. She was crying silently, tears sliding down her face. But she looked like she could move on, like she was going to get over it. 

I pulled out of Alice's head, hearing a very erratic heartbeat, Bella. I looked at her; she looked exactly like Alice's vision. She was scared and in pain. 

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" I was almost ecstatic that she was awake, but also concerned about her.

She looked at me, staring into my eyes with her warm, deep, chocolate brown eyes. After a moment, she replied. "I am now." 

"What happened to you?" Alice had come over, and asked Bella that while sitting down on the arm of my couch. 

"I don't exactly know. But, I think that what happened to me was just my mind protecting me and also helping me deal with," She paused. "With Charlie's death. I was in a maze, inside of my head. And I couldn't get out of it. I eventually just sat down and began thinking, coming up with unanswerable questions. I sat there for hours and hours. Then, I thought of what the consequences of not being able to leave were. I came up with one thing." She stopped, and looked into my eyes and continued. " I came up with never being able to see you again, Edward, or being able to see anyone in this family again. That caused me such pain." She shuddered, and I wrapped my arm around her waist. " It was worse than what it was like during that time." I was stunned. Guilt consumed me. Apparently, Bella saw that and said, "Don't, it's not your fault." She said it with such conviction, that I believed her. "I then felt myself fall into that zombie state again, and I passed out. The next thing I knew, I was here." She finished. Now I could be happy that she had woken up. 

"Edward? Are you alright?" Bella asked.

I repeated her, "I am now." She smiled at that. 

"Bella!" Emmett had appeared in the doorway. "You are finally awake!" 

BPOV 

Emmett came over and gave me a bear hug.

"Can't…Breathe…Emmett…" I gasped out. 

"Sorry." He apologized. 

"It's good to see that you are awake, Bella." Carlisle was standing in the doorway. "Alice has told me that we have to go to a memorial service today for Charlie." 

**How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Thank you to Edward Desirable Number 1, Katluva0323, mcarp591, and Edward4eva for reviewing! You made my day!! Please, please, please review!! **


	4. Memorial

BPOV

BPOV

Alice nearly dragged me up to her bathroom, to get ready for Charlie's memorial. I was still dealing with his death, but I knew that I would get through it. It was only then did I realize that it was good for Charlie to pass on when he did, for if he had lived for a few more months, he would have to go through the heartbreak of thinking that his only daughter was dead. I didn't know if he would survive that.

Alice pushed me into the girly pink chair that was deserved for me when Alice was going to give me another makeover. She seemed to read my mood, even though it was Jasper who could.

"I'm really sorry about Charlie, Bella. I only wish that I would have gotten the vision sooner, so we could have saved him." Alice said apologetically.

"Don't feel like that, Alice. I think that it was better for him to die now, instead of living through my faked death, he probably wouldn't have lived through that very well, at least Renee has Phil for her supporter. Charlie has nobody." I explained my realization to Alice, hoping that it would make her feel better, as it did me. Alice nodded, agreeing with me.

Alice appeared to get her normal bubbly self back and she set to work.

After an hour and a half, she was finally done. She had put my hair in an elaborate half-up do style and had put mascara, a gold eye shadow with white eye shadow on top of it **(A/N, if you have fair skin, that eye shadow combination is wonderful!)** and a bit of light pink lip gloss. It was a 'small' makeover, at least to Alice. It was still too long for my taste.

"I'll leave you to change. Here are your clothes." She handed me a dark blue blouse, similar to the one that I already owned, but fancier and a black skirt. On top of it all was a pair of black ballet flats. I had previously convinced Alice that heels plus me equaled danger.

I quickly slipped everything on, and looked in the mirror. I had to admit, Alice did a phenomenal job. The gold and white eye shadow with my skin looked fabulous, and the blouse did make my ivory skin seem creamier. It wasn't over the top, like it usually was, but it made me seem more…sophisticated.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Edward sitting on the green (almost lime) armchair, talking to Alice. They were talking too rapidly for me to understand. Both Edward and Alice looked worried, what they were discussing must not be good. What else could happen to this family and me?

Edward and Alice looked up at the same time, and Edward was suddenly next to me, his arm around my waist.

"How are you?" He was always concerned, even more so now.

"I'm fine. I'm guessing you heard what I said to Alice before she played Barbie again?" I asked, while Alice grimaced at me.

"Yes, and I do agree with you."

We walked down to the main level at human speed. The rest of the Cullens were there, dressed in darker clothes than usual. Even Rosalie was there, which surprised me. She was wearing a black tank top with thicker straps and a navy blue skirt with black strappy heels. Emmett was not his normal boisterous self, but somber.

**(At the memorial)**

We arrived at where my house used to be to see the werewolves plus Emily, Billy, and Sue Clearwater already there. I was grateful to both them and the Cullens for this memorial. Obviously it wasn't going to be an ordinary memorial, where it's like a funeral just without a coffin, it was more of a wake without a coffin.

I hadn't been to many wakes before; I had only been to the one that was held for my Grandma Marie. My mother, being an only child, was the one who got most of the condolences. Now it was my turn.

I got out of the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo and walked hand-in-hand with Edward. I was glad that there wasn't the typical tension between the Cullens and the werewolves; we were all here for one reason, Charlie.

Billy and Jacob were the first to come up to me.

"I'm really sorry, Bella, he was my best friend and was like the brother I never had." Billy told me. He and Charlie had grown up together, Charlie had loved to go to he beach in La Push, and he met Billy there. It must be hard for Billy; Harry had only died a few months ago.

"I'm sorry, Bella, that we didn't get there in time to stop _Victoria_." Jacob was looked really sad, even when his lips curled back when he said 'Victoria'.

"It's okay, Jake, I don't think anyone could have stopped her before it was too late." I patted him on the shoulder. I had to reach on my tiptoes to do so.

The rest of the people there came up to Edward and I, offering their commiserations. All in all, it was a very tiring day for me.

When we arrived back at home, Edward immediately took me to his bedroom, seeing that I was exhausted. I staggered into his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. I turned on the shower, and waited for it to get warm. There was a pair of blue pajamas on the counter, compliments of Alice. The shower was warm by then, and I stepped in. I just stood there, letting the soothing water wash over me.

Eventually, after my hair smelled like strawberries, I got out. Apparently, I had forgotten to put a towel out in front of the tub. Al a result, I slipped on the marble floor, hitting my head of the side of the tub. It all made a large bang.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Came Edward's frantic voice on the other side of the door.

I just groaned. I had hit my head pretty hard, so I probably had a concussion and a huge bump on the side of my head.

"Edward, stop! I'll go in, you won't be able to control your self if you go in." Alice told him. Her voice was commanding, leaving no room for any argument.

I blushed at that, Edward probably couldn't control himself if he saw me naked on the floor.

I am so sorry for taking so long! And for this chapter being so short! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You guys made me smile like an idiot for the rest of the day!

**BelloTopaOcchi**


	5. Fate's curve ball

I am sososososososos sorry for not updating sooner

I am sososososososos sorry for not updating sooner! School was really bad! I have this 1800-point project due on Monday, and I'm writing this when I should be working on that.

BPOV

"Bella?" Alice knocked on the door to the bathroom. She waited for me to reply, instead of just barging in.

"Hold on." I wrapped the towel around myself. As soon as I did, Alice came in.

"Are you alright?" She asked unnecessarily. She already knew what the answer was.

"Sure." I knew she was referring to me hitting my head (for the umpteenth time), but I was also thinking about Charlie.

The memorial service had helped me get through this, but I still was mourning. I knew that I would be for a long time. His death had reminded me of what I would experience when my mother and my friends would die, whilst I lived on forever (hopefully). I was mourning for them too, so I didn't go into that weird haze when they died too.

Alice was looking at me with a worried expression. "Bella, are you _really _all right?"

I sighed. "No, I'm not, but I will be." I said with a small smile. Alice nodded.

Alice handed me a pair of dark blue pajamas and disappeared. I put them on and checked to see if there was any external damage from my fall in the mirror. Luckily, there wasn't anything, except a bruise on my forehead.

I walked carefully back out into Edward's-no-our bedroom. Edward was sitting on his black leather couch listening to Au Claire de la Lune. I recalled our conversation on that piece.

"_Clair de Lune?"_

"_You know Debussy?"_

"_Not well. My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house-I only know my favorites."  
_

"_It's one of my favorites, too."_

_**(Twilight)**_

I came out of my reverie, still standing next to the door to the bathroom. Edward was no longer sitting on the couch, but standing next to me looking worried.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, Alice already asked that, but I just want to be sure."

"I'm fine, just remembering when we talked about this song," on my way back to my house-back to Charlie. I added in my mind.

The next morning, fate threw something worse at me: the Volturi. Alice had a vision while she was talking to me after I had had my breakfast. She and I were discussing the wedding, which was to be a very small affair. I was trying to persuade her to not go to the extremes, when she had it.

She was in that trance for less than a minute; whilst I sat hoping it wasn't anything major. How futile that was. When she pulled out of the future, Edward appeared at my side, looking intently at Alice. I looked back and forth between them. They looked as if they were having a silent discussion.

They went on like that for some time, when my patience finally vanished.

"What happened?" I asked, exasperated.

Edward looked warily at me, probably deciding on if he was going to tell me or not. Eventually, he told me. "The Volturi have opted to 'check' on you within the next six months. They were mostly thinking on December."

My eyes grew large. "I thought they weren't going to check on me for a very long time."

"Caius, the most impatient, wanted to check on you sooner, and he persuaded most of the guard, Marcus, and Aro to come sooner." Alice told me.

"But _why? _Why did Caius do that?" I asked.

"He didn't like the fact that Aro let you off so easily when…we were there last. He is quite put out with you." Edward answered.

"Well, we know what this means." I said suggestively. "We have to move up the date of the wedding." Alice visibly grew excited at the thought; she was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Alice, calm down. I can't concentrate when I'm bouncing up and down, due to your excitement." Came Jasper's voice from his study. Alice just giggled.

**I'm sorry, but this is where my chapter ends. My ideas ended right there. Yes, I do know what's going to happen, I just don't know how to get there right now. **


	6. The Wedding

The Wedding-Chapter 6

The Wedding-Chapter 6

I sat nervously on Alice's 'torture chair' as I liked to call it. It was this deep red hue (like blood) that she used whenever she was playing Barbie Bella. Well, this time she wasn't really playing; she was giving me a makeover-on the day of my wedding.

_My wedding_. The words seemed to good to be true. I was almost sure that this was a delusion and I would wake up in Phoenix at any second. Once again in my life, logic was not on my side. I still couldn't fathom how a Greek god like him would ever want a plain Jane like me. Of course I knew that he loved me-and I him-but this was 'Forbidden Love' were talking about.

That was the first time I had ever thought of our love as 'Forbidden Love', which shocked me. Hadn't I read and seen _Romeo and Juliet_ many, many times? They were in almost the same situation as Edward and I, except this love was a bit more illicit.

I was pulled back to veracity when Alice proclaimed, "You're done!"

I gazed at myself in the mirror, and didn't believe that the striking woman in the mirror was me. She looked stunning with the 1918 dress and the makeup that no makeup artist could ever measure up to too. I had finally convinced Alice that heels were just not going to work. With my luck, I would break my leg just walking down the aisle, not that Edward would let me. I had convinced her that a pair of white flats would work much better.

I gave Alice a hug, and said, "Thank you so much, Alice." She just grinned.

At that moment, I realized how much Alice had really done for me, and Edward too. She was the one who first supported him on talking and being with me, she stood up with Edward and Carlisle when the Cullens had gotten into a huge argument over me. She was the one who made prom (and many things over that summer) special for Edward and I. She was the one who helped me save Edward. The list continued on and on. I was so glad that she was my best friend and would soon be my sister, finally.

Alice must have seen this coming (when didn't she?) and just nodded, accepting my appreciation silently.

Alice left then to go get ready. She was my maid-of-honor, with Rosalie and Esme as the other bride's maids.

I had chosen-along with the rest of them-on burgundy dresses. They got to choose on the style of the dress. I knew that I would never be able to upstage Rosalie. But she chose a modest dress; well, modest for her. Surprisingly, Rosalie had been… nice to me, not the normal hatefulness, for which I was grateful. Rosalie had helped Alice do my hair, because she had more experience. She did a phenomenal job, too.

"Time to go, Bella." Said Alice, startling me.

"Okay." The butterflies in my stomach increased dramatically.

Carlisle was going to walk me to Edward, for Charlie wasn't here. He met me at the bottom of the stairs, and held out his arm, I took it. He led me to the front door, where the beginning of the 'small' (in Alice's opinion) aisle began.

I looked out into the yard. It was stunningly beautiful. There were only five chairs, for the Cullens, and the gazebo where Edward and I were to be wed. The decorations were beautiful. There were red and white roses, along with some freesia, everywhere. Alice had definitely made this day special.

Then, I heard my lullaby being played by a very expensive outdoor sound system. That was my cue. Carlisle and I began to walk up to the gazebo. I kept my eyes on the ground in front of me, so I didn't trip. The butterflies were eating up my internal organs by now.

I could feel Edward's gaze upon me, it was getting harder and harder to resist looking up. When my resolve finally diminished, I looked up. What I saw gave me confidence; I no longer had any doubts. What did that was look of Edward's beautiful eyes. No, they weren't smoldering, they were _burning_ with an intensity I had never witnessed before-ever.

When we reached Edward and Emmett (who was presiding over the ceremony), Carlisle gave my hand to Edward. Edward helped me up the couple of steps to the platform of the gazebo.

I didn't pay much attention to the ceremony, until the vows. Edward was the one to go first.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Isabella, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other." I was simply amazed at what he spoke as he slid the ring on my finger.

Now it was my turn.

"I promise to give you the best of myself  
and to ask of you no more than you can give.

I promise to respect you as your own person  
and to realize that your interests, desires and needs  
are no less important than my own. I promise to share with you my time and my attention  
and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship.

I promise to keep myself open to you,  
to let you see through the window of my world  
into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you,  
to be willing to face changes in order to keep  
our relationship alive and exciting.

I promise to love you in good times and bad,  
with all I have to give and all I feel inside  
in the only way I know how,  
completely and forever." **(Written by Dorothy R. Colgan)**

I had tears in my eyes when I finished. My hand shook as I put the band on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Emmett spoke with solemnity, more than I thought he had.

Edward lifted my chin up, and our lips met. When we broke apart, the whole Cullen family cheered, everyone but one. She had that look on her face, the one that instantly brought me fear….

How was that cliffhanger? You better review so you know what happens! Please! It makes me smile-and aren't we supposed to make the world a better place? The 'Burning' thing came from a poem I wrote on the Twilight Archives with the title of Burning.


	7. Decision

DECISIONS

DECISIONS

BPOV

I looked up at Edward, my eyes full of questions, as everyone went quiet. Probably sensing the problem. It was… ominous. Something major had to be going on. The rest of the family, besides Edward and Alice, looked clueless. It was obvious that something was wrong. I could feel the tension, it was palpable-most likely due to Jasper as he tried to calm everyone down whilst he battled against Alice and Edward's emotions.

"How much time do we have left?" Edward asked Alice at such a speed that I could barely catch it. He looked as if an enormous amount of grief was suddenly put on his shoulders, and as if he had to make the most important decision he had ever made in his entire life. And that scared me to no end.

"Not much, it will happen soon, very soon. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours, but you definitely don't want to wait. If you did, the consequences would most likely be dire-for all of us." Alice replied at the same velocity as Edward.

What could Alice have seen that would cause such a response in Edward? I couldn't think of anything that could be that bad besides the Volturi. What would they want _now_? Edward said that they wouldn't think of me until I was _30_. I shuddered at the prospect of ever turning thirty.

Edward looked over at Carlisle, speaking so fast that I couldn't decipher it. Carlisle looked very surprised, maybe a little sad. Edward nodded, Carlisle had obviously told him something. Then Edward turned to face me.

"Bella, the Volturi have come early to see if you are a vampire yet. Alice doesn't know when they will be coming, but she knows it's soon. I am so sorry for having to do this to you now, but if I don't- I could loose you. Forever." The look of agony that engulfed his face was too much for me to bear. He had to do it, not just for me, but for _us_.

"I'm ready. Do it Edward." I said, determination coloring my tone. This is what I wanted; there was no going back now. I only wished that it would have been at our choosing, not the Volturi's.

Edward swiftly carried me up to our room and set me on our very large, gold, bed. I shifted so that I was as comfortable as I could get. How comfortable can one person be when they know that they are about to die? Edward bent over me, and looked into my eyes. I stared right back at those beautiful topaz eyes. I could feel my bones going all spongy again.

"I am so sorry for having to do this to you Bella, and I didn't even fulfill my promise." He looked upset with himself, as he often was. I always hated it when he was slipping into that self-loathing period.

He still didn't believe me on how good he really was. Edward only dwelled on his mistakes, and none of his good deeds. For instance, he often looked guilty for no apparent reason; that was usually when he remembered those horrid six months that we were apart. I had tried and tried again to make him realize how good he was. He was my angel, why couldn't he see that?

I reached up and put my hand on the side of his face. "Edward, this is what I want. It was going to happen sooner or later. It's alright, I forgive you. I can wait until I make the change." I said with such passion that I hoped that he believed me for once.

He looked like he did believe me- at least for a second. I saw something change in his eyes, a flicker of the burning I had just witnessed when I was walking down the aisle. Before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me with such fervor that I almost lost it. But before I could, he pulled away.

I was still dazed when he was hovering over the main vein in my neck. He stayed like that for a moment, before biting me. Edward pulled away, wiping a droplet of blood off of his mouth. He stood there, watching me, before he gathered me up in his arms. The act itself didn't hurt at all. It was… pleasurable. That was before the pain.

Fire, a torturous inferno engulfed my entire being. I could feel it burning through every vein, every artery, and every capillary. This was the unbearable agony that Edward had described. I knew that what I was going to feel was going to be horrendous, like nothing I had ever felt before. But, Edward had underestimated the amount of pain I went through when he had left.

As quickly as it had started, it was gone. What? Wasn't this supposed to last 3 days? Had it been three days? No, that wasn't possible…unless…

**I know that this is really short, and that there is a cliffy. But stay with me, the plot will start unraveling. Please review!!**


	8. Volturi

The Volturi was here. It was the only conclusion I could come to. Alec, Jane's twin, had a power that was very impressive. He could speed up and decrease the physical pain of anyone-vampire or not. I had reasoned from what had happened to them that Alec must have really wanted the fire to stop, to just end it. Apparently, that's how his power was determined.

I slowly opened my eyes. They were out of focus for a moment, but then everything shifted into startling detail. I bet I could have read the newspaper from a mile away. My body was paralyzed for a second, but then I regained feeling. The first thing that I saw in my new life was the love of my eternity, Edward. He was kneeling next to me, looking very worried.

"Edward." I managed to whisper. Those two sweet syllables were the only thing to touch my lips, before I saw _her_.

Jane.

She stood over me, along with her brother. Hate consumed her ruby eyes, while she glared at me. Possibly trying to inflict the illusion of pain upon my mind.

"Would you stop doing that?" Edward hissed.

"Would you like me to do it to you?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"I would prefer you do it to me, than try to do it to her." Edward replied.

Jane was about to take him up on his offer, when Aro spoke. "That won't be necessary, Jane." Jane wasn't very happy with leaving Edward unharmed. She took pleasure in putting others in pain, something that she couldn't do to me-but to every other member of my family. She looked at me again, but this time she looked at me with apathetic interest.

Edward pulled me tenderly up into a sitting position; I was still trembling about the Volturi being here, actually here. Alice came to sit next to me, while Carlisle and Esme stood behind us. Jasper sat on the other side of Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett sat on the other couch. The Volturi stood before us.

"It is nice to finally see you again, Carlisle, I see that you are doing well." Aro said, very politely.

"I am doing well, nice to see you too." Carlisle responded.

"Still sticking to the aversion of the 'normal' diet, I see?"

"Yes." Carlisle replied simply.

I noticed that there was a subtle tension between the two old friends. Whether it was because of the reason for the Volturi being here, or it was always there, I didn't know.

"Bella, I am wondering about your abilities that may have followed and developed since you were changed." Aro said, his tone friendly. He directed his first question at Edward. "Is her mind still closed to you?"

Edward replied stonily, yet he sounded smug. "Yes, as it was before, it is now."

"Bella, do you feel or are experiencing anything different?" Aro asked.

"Yes." Aro became very excited, but it was for no reason. "I didn't know what it was like to be a vampire, so there's that. Also, I don't feel thirsty at all." Aro looked disappointed at the apparent lack of my 'abilities'.

"Very well, does that quench your curiosity, Aro?" Caius asked.

Something changed in Aro's filmy eyes. They became…devious, like something was going to happen that we weren't going to know about. "It does, for now. We shall come back in a year's time. So until then, Carlisle, good-bye, and good-bye to the rest of your…family." Aro seemed to struggle with the idea that we were actually a family, not just a normal coven.

And with that, the Volturi left. I didn't understand why they would leave so easily. Something wasn't right, Aro was planning something, and it wouldn't be good for us-of that I was sure. But what could he be planning? All I knew was that it would happen in the next year.

My mind raced. I was a vampire, the Volturi had been here, and something was going to happen. So much had happened is such a short time. I tried to remember my human memories, and was glad that I could still remember them.

"Well, that was odd." Emmett was always being Emmett-stating the obvious.

"No, Emmett, that was what was to be expected." Carlisle said.

That puzzled me, what did he mean by that. I was about to ask, but Alice beat me to the punch.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger (again), and I am sorry for taking so long! Please tell me what you thought, or what I should change! Thank you to anyone who reviewed!!**


	9. Vampiro

"Did you honestly think that they were here just to see if Bella was changed? No, they were here to see if her supposed power was greater than anything they had previously experienced, or have." Carlisle paused, and after a minute continued. "I am surprised that Aro would come so soon. Bella shouldn't even have her power, or _powers_, yet. That must mean that they are going to come here again. Or they are going to summon us." I tried to smother a shudder, but to no avail. I was terrified of ever going back to Volterra, on friendly terms or not.

Edward pulled me closer, comforting me. I was comforted. Just being with Edward was enough to soothe me. His touch had an amazing effect on me, even now that I was one of them, a vampire.

It finally struck me. I. Was. A. Vampire. I had dreamt of this for so long, now that it had finally occurred I was… unable to put a word to what I felt. Jasper looked at me questioningly, not knowing what was going on. I just shook my head. He was probably wondering why there had been a flood of emotions in a matter of sections. Edward was looking down at me with concern and worry. He had unfortunately heard Jasper.

Carlisle, Alice, and Esme were still discussing what Carlisle had just said. I really didn't want to be included in that particular conversation. I didn't want to think about the possibilities. I was already drained from what had just transpired. I didn't know how I had held myself together in front of them. I was still shaking from the Volturi's 'visit'.

Edward sensed this, he lifted me up, carrying me bridal style up to our bedroom. The Cullens didn't even look up; they were so engrossed in their conversation.

The last thing that I heard from any of them was Carlisle saying that the Volturi could be very tricky and we would have to be on our guard. That _definitely_ made me feel better…

Edward cradled me close to his chest as we arrived at our room. We entered at vampire speed, and he set me down on the enormous golden bed that so reminded me of his eyes.

I looked around with my new vampire eyes. Every thing was so precise, so overwhelming. I would feel the faintest movement that Edward made, and his scent… was even better.

My eyes were a brilliant red shade- the deepest contrast to his beautiful topaz ones. I ducked my head; I didn't want him to see my eyes that were the mark of a hunter of humans, ones that reflected my blood. He put his index finger under my chin and lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Bella, I don't care what color your eyes are, it doesn't make any difference to me." He said lovingly.

His little declaration surprised me. How did he know what I was thinking? Could he read my mind now? I looked into his eyes. I did not see any revulsion in them, nor distaste. Only love, understanding, and concern. I definitely don't deserve him at all.

He sat down on the bed, and pulled me into his chest. We sat there for a few moments, totally content. I looked up at Edward, to see his expression. He looked as if he were miles away, lost in thought, or someone else's thoughts. I watched him in that trance for a couple of minutes. I traced my fingers along the lines in his hand.

When my patience had gone, I reached up and kissed him. This certainly brought him back. It was a sweet kiss, nice and gentle. When we pulled apart, we were both breathing a bit heavily.

"So, what were you thinking or hearing about so intently?" I asked quietly.

His face fell, as if he was returning to an unpleasant place. "I was thinking about what I had done to you three days ago." Even though my heart did not beat to alert him to my panic, my shallow breathing did.

He put his hands securely on my face, making sure I was looking straight into his burning eyes. I couldn't breath when I saw them.

"Bella, I do not regret what I did to you, I never could. I only wished that it had been at a time of our choosing, not because of the Volturi. How could I regret one the best decisions of my very long…life? I can't, it would be impossible to do so." He spoke very intensely.

I thought about that for a moment. It made sense; I wouldn't regret the decision in the situation was reversed. How odd would it be in this was reversed, him in my place, I in his.

"What do you think about what Carlisle said? Do you think that they are going to come back or we are going to have to go there?" My voice started out calm, but by the end of my question, it was panicky.

"Yes, I do agree with Carlisle. Aro was thinking about us coming to Volterra… and something else that he hid from me. I didn't even get I glimpse of it at all. He can block his thoughts very well." Edward didn't exactly sound happy about that. Of course, why would he?

"Aro has had enough time to learn and perfect blocking his mind." He must be well over two millennia, maybe even three thousand years old.

"Yes, yes he has. I just hope that this ends well." He said hopefully.

"Will I get a power? With all of this happening just because of me, I'm not sure I want one. I could cause a lot of trouble. If anything happened, then it would be all my fault…" So many possibilities of what could happen. I could end up with a very powerful, very wanted power. Would the Volturi want me for the rest of time? Would I eventually have to give into them if they escalated the chase? Would I have to choose between my freedom and one, if not more, of my family's lives?

I heard a ripping sound, one that I recognized. I was dry sobbing, sobbing for might happen, which wasn't exactly right to do so. But dry sobbing didn't bring me the solace that real crying did. Edward was trying futilely to quiet me, to comfort me.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just over-reacting. I didn't mean to start crying like this." I said in a strangled and raspy voice.

"It's alright love, it's alright." He repeated over and over, soothing me. I probably had scared him with my sobbing, just as I had before.

"I was just thinking of the possibilities of what _could_ happen, and it scares me." I said, my voice quivering.

"I will _never_ let anything happen to you, if it's the last thing I do." I knew that his words were meant to soothe me, but now I thought of that possibility too. What made it worse was that I knew that he would anything to save me-even die for me. And the sobbing started all over again.


	10. Nueva Casa New House

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I finally broke 30! I dedicate this chapter to Obsessedwithjamespotter, Katluva0323, and Edward4eva-they have reviewed the most (the top three)!! Chapter 10

Edward and I were packing up our room. We (all of the Cullens) were moving to Canada-British Columbia to be exact. The rest of the family had decided to surprise me by moving to a little town called Bella Coola **(Yes, it is there!!)** which is in the Coast Mountains.

It was not very close to a large city, but Alice said that we could just shop online and use her site for shopping. I was happy about that, because I wouldn't have to be dragged to the mall every weekend. Bella Coola was a tiny town, similar to Forks. We didn't know much about the town's history, but there was a Indian reservation about 25 miles West of the town.

I had thought that there being an Indian reservation was ironic, it was too much like Forks. Hopefully, it wouldn't hold the same secrets, besides ours.

We had found out that I didn't need to be away from humans for quite as long as we had anticipated. I had an aversion to blood. Hunting wasn't very pleasant for me, but I forced myself to drink it. Edward shown me what he had meant when he had said 'when we hunt, we give ourselves over to our senses, we govern less with out minds.' Watching him hunt was simply… intoxicating. His grace, and the quickness of how he moved-it entranced me.

Currently, Edward was packing up all of his cds and stereo, while I was packing up all of the clothes Alice had bought for me. She had known that my human clothes wouldn't fit me anymore, so she bought a whole new wardrobe-much more than I needed. She had mainly chosen blues, but there were other colors too. Also, lots and lots of accessories and shoes.

Just as I was done packing all of my new clothes, Edward finished.

"Finished, love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I walked out of the closet with the last box. "I see that you are done as well."

"Yes, let's take those boxes down to the semi." Emmett had rented a semi truck to move all of our stuff, excluding furniture-we were leaving that here. Emmett was going to drive it to Canada. He was very excited about that. He hadn't ever driven one before.

Edward and I raced downstairs with three boxes each. That way it only would take up three trips. That only took about one minute. When we were done, we saw Jasper struggling to carry the boxes he was carrying. I would be too if it was Alice's things.

"Having fun, Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"About as much as you will when you are carrying Rosalie's things up to your guys' new room." Jasper shot back. Rose had carried all of her stuff down, but Emmett was carrying it when we got to Canada.

Unfortunately for Jasper and Emmett, Alice and Rosalie had heard them. Alice raced to her husband and smacked his shoulder, while Rose smacked Emmett upside the head. During which, Edward and I were laughing.

Carlisle and Esme came into the house and saw us laughing.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett being Emmett." Edward and I said together, still laughing.

"Well, it's time to go, if everyone is finished packing." Esme said, looking around. Everyone was nodding. "Then let's go!"

Everyone started to go out the front door, but I didn't. I stopped to look around one more time. I recalled all of my memories that I had made at this house, good and bad. The first time I had come, Edward playing the piano for me, after the baseball game, my 18th birthday party, the 'vote', coming here after Edward and I got engaged, getting married here, and finally, the Volturi. So many things had happened here, so many memories. It would be difficult to leave this beautiful white house- but leave we must.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward was now gazing straight into my eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was remembering everything that had happened here." I explained. Edward would be able to understand-so much had happened for him here too.

Edward put his arms around my waist. "Yes, _we_ have had many things occur here. Hopefully we will make many more memories in Bella Coola. Hopefully they are all good ones too."

"Come on you two love birds!" Emmett shouted, not that he needed to anymore. I could have heard him say it in a normal voice.

Edward and I walked out to the garage. We all had to drive separately, beside me, because of the numerous amount of vehicles. Alice was driving Edward's Volvo, Carlisle was driving his Mercedes, Esme was driving Emmett's colossal Jeep, Rosalie was driving her BMW convertible, Edward was driving his Aston Martin Vanquish, Jasper was driving his Jaguar, Emmett was driving the semi, and I was going to ride with Edward, or so I thought.

When Edward and I arrived at the garage, everyone else was surrounding a beautiful midnight blue Audi convertible.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly.

"We got you a car because you needed one!" Alice said excitedly.

"You really didn't need to do that." I said.

""It's the least we could do, Bella. Please don't argue, just accept it." Edward said, while looking me in the eyes again. My breath caught in my throat. He had just dazzled his way into winning, again.

"Cheater." I whispered. Edward just chuckled. I turned. "Thank you, all of you."

"You're welcome Bella" Esme said, speaking for all of them. "Let's go everyone."

Edward pressed a key into my palm- the key to my Audi. I smiled at him. Rosalie came over to where I was.

"I hope you like your car, Bella. I did some work on the engine, so enjoy the extra speed."

"Thank you, Rosalie." I said sincerely.

"Please, call me Rose." She said, smiling, as was I.

She left to go and get into her own car. I got into the Audi. The inside of the Audi was dark and cool. The windows were tinted and the upholstery was black. I turned the key in the ignition, and it silently came to life. You could tell this was a powerful vehicle, partly because of Rose.

I saw Emmett take off, followed by Alice. I was behind Alice, so I followed her. She quickly overtook Emmett, and I imitated her. I looked up at Emmett who didn't look so happy about having to go slower than he was used to. I just smiled and waved. He waved back.

After about six hours, I saw Alice turn onto a road that I hadn't noticed. We were in British Columbia, of that I was sure. Anything else? No. I followed Alice for about two miles, when I saw it.

It was our new house. It was a tan color, very modern. The closest thing that I had ever seen like it was a large business building with the modern look in Phoenix. It was very interesting, with the flat roof, and curved walls. But besides that, it was huge! There were four stories, plus an attic, and a basement. I couldn't believe this was my new home; it was just so beautiful.

It was at the base of a large gray mountain that had sparse vegetation, and I could hear the bubbling of the Bella Coola River where it forks off into the mountains. It was perfect, a paradise, an Eden. Our Eden.


	11. Assignment

_**Hello! **_

_**I just have one thing to say, or two, **_

_**thank you to everyone who reviewed!!**_

_**And, my beta, Lishwish, can no longer beta for me. **_

_**If anyone would like to beta for me (and my other stories) please contact me!! **_

_**On with the story! **_

Amdis' Point of View

"And that is why we need you." Aro told me. I was puzzled. Why was I needed to act as a spy for the Volturi? Why didn't they just send the normal spies, Azalea and Nico? They were the ones experienced in the spying-it was their ability. They had been spies in their human lives, the best in the world. That's why the Volturi had turned them. They are the primary vampires that took on this type of assignment. I didn't see the significance in myself being the spy.

"I see that you are still perplexed by your...assignment. We need you, Amdis, because of your rela-er, powers." Aro wasn't telling me something. I tried to see into his mind to figure out what it was. But, he was very quick with hiding his thoughts. Yet, not fast enough. I got a glance of a face of a man, a vampire. He had blond hair, quite similar to mine, and had the strangest eyes. They were a odd golden shade. This must be the leader of the vampire coven I was to seek out. But there was something about him, something that I couldn't place, something important...

I kept my face in the same perplexed expression, as not to alert Aro to what I had seen. I had become quite good at hiding my thoughts, even though he could read them-he only read the ones that I wanted him to read. It wasn't very hard, you just had to keep your mind completely blank when he was reading your mind. You could see what he was looking at, and simultaneously put up a black wall around the ones you didn't want seen. He couldn't tell the difference.

He continued as if nothing had happened. My facade had worked. "You can communicate instantly with people through our mind and read minds, something that cannot be traced. You can be manipulative in ways that no one else can be. To be able to plant thoughts in people's heads..." He trailed off, remembering some long-ago memory. I looked, it was of my first being discovered in the sewers of London by Caius...

I remembered that night with too much clarity. The fire the terrible inferno, that had engulfed me for three days, I had not known who had changed me, or of any of my human life. No, that life's memories were ripped from me as soon as I was bitten. I only knew one thing. I only recalled the name of one, _Saint Charles the Martyr_. In other words, King Charles the First. I didn't know why I recalled the name of a single English monarch, but I did.

Before I completely lost myself in memories of the past, Caius spoke.

"Amdis, you are being sent to the Northern Olympian Peninsula in Washington State- in America. You are to seek out a...family of vampires. There is a newborn with them, her name is Isabella. We _need_ to find out what her power is-and it is certain that it will be great. Probably greater than anything we have crossed paths with before. You must befriend them, especially her. Her mate, Edward, is very protective of her. He will be problem, he can read minds too."

"But of course you know how to handle that." Aro said, interrupting his brother. Caius threw him a irritated look, before continuing. I just sighed, Aro and Caius were forever getting on each other's nerves-how they had ruled the vampire world together peacefully was beyond me.

"There are many strange aspects about this coven. First, they are more like a family than a coven. Second, they feed from repulsive animals-which you will have to do to fit in with them, to gain their sympathy. Because of that diet, there eyes are gold, but they fade to black eventually. Third, there are two other powers in that family than the mind reader. Jasper, the tallest male, can feel emotions and manipulate them. Alice, she is small with black hair, has the power to see the future. Laurel, who I am sure you have met, has been blocking us from her, to keep our intentions secret. Laurel will keep you blocked as long as you need it."

So that was what Laurel had been doing for the last few days. I had asked her about it, but she just said that she was busy. But, her power had been top secret for some reason, which I now understood-to not alert this Alice. This mission must be important now that I was clued in on the confidential information.

"You are to leave in half an hour's time to find them. Keep us updated. If we do not hear from you, we'll have Jane and Felix come and find you." Caius finished.

"Good luck." Marcus added. I was surprised, he hadn't ever said a thing to me. He was to depressed from the death of his mate.

I turned on my heel and left the room, confirming my fate.

**So, what do you think of Amdis? BTW, her name means 'immortal', I thought it was appropriate for her...situation. Good? Bad? Tell me what you thought! REVIEW!!**


	12. Never Again

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Thanks to EdwardKiwiAirwalk for beta-ing this for me!**

* * *

Amdis POV

I walked to my room in the castle. It was on the third floor, adjacent to Heidi's room. Over the years, we had become quite good friends. We had a lot in common. We didn't know much if not anything about our human lives, we were beautiful, (even more so than most vampires) we both had the job of fishing, and we both had a power to do with the mind. Yes, her power was more powerful, considering it was mind control. Mine looked like a parlor trick compared to what she could do.

My room wasn't the most elaborately decorated, but it suited me. The walls were paneled in dark mahogany wood, and the bedspread was a dark red color that matched the walls. The curtains were the same color as the bed. But the floor was a pure white. It contrasted the room in an odd way, but I liked it. I really didn't need the bed, but I liked to lie on it and just think... or listen to what others are thinking.

Truthfully, I hated my power. I heard so much more than what I was meant to. Yes, sometimes that was good, but it got annoying. Which is why I was so glad that I could turn it off. Well, recently I could. Powers seemed to intensify over time, which is what mine did. For over 360 years of hearing thoughts constantly, I received a bit of peace and quiet. Not that I hadn't received peace and quiet here before. Everyone lived a solitary life here, not much interaction. I was lucky to even have Heidi for a friend.

The sole suitcase that I owned was in the corner. Ready to go whenever I needed it. I put the clothes that would be suitable for this mission. The things I was bringing wouldn't be any... fishing clothes. Maybe I could give those to Heidi. We were about the same height, and size. She had been admiring the sea green top...

"Knock, knock." I turned. Heidi was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. "Hey. I heard that you were leaving for a 'long-term' assignment."

"I am. I don't know why I'm going. It's not my sort of thing." I smiled. This was the opposite of what I was used to doing. How am I supposed to learn how to spy on these people? "While I'm gone, you can wear any of these clothes. I doubt by the time that I get back that they will be in style, anyway."

"Thanks. We'll have to go to Milan when you get back. We're going to be in a dire need for a shopping trip." She came over to me, and unexpectedly, gave me a brief hug, which I returned. "I'm really going to miss you. It's dead boring when you're gone." I knew what she meant. Whenever either of us went on a fishing trip, the other was in a state of tedium.

"I'm going to miss you too. I wish I didn't have to go so soon, but if I don't, someone is going to come up here." I said, regretfully.

I grabbed my luggage, and seeing that she had left the room, walked out of the room.

Little did I know that this was going to be the last time I would set foot in it.

* * *

**Here's how it's going to be from now on, _if you review, I will review on of your stories. _Doesn't everyone love getting reviews? Well, review, and I'll review yours! So, PLEASE  
**


	13. I was going to die

_I am so, so, so sorry for not updating for awhile. It took me forever to write it, and my beta was out of town...sigh... I think that the world has been against me with this chapter._

_Please review!_

* * *

I stepped off the plane, anxious to get to the fresh air. The Seattle airport was quite crowded. The hunt I had gone on before I left Italy wasn't helping much. I didn't know how those Cullens survived on animal blood. It was terrible. It smelled like a mix of dirt and sweat. I had trouble keeping it down. The smell of the passing humans was much more delectable. But, I had to keep my eyes golden, just so I could get into the Cullen's.

This whole assignment was ludicrous. Well, that's what I thought at least. I still didn't understand the whole mission well. Why did we even need to know what this Bella's power was? It couldn't possibly be better than anything that we had ourselves, could it? Apparently, I was supposed to find out.

I left the airport, and found the car rental that I had placed back in Italy. It was a Mercedes-Benz SL550 Roadster. It was storm red with premium black leather, and Burl walnut wood trim. The Volturi didn't do anything half-way. This car was supposed to come out later this year, but when you have as much money (which seems to accumulate over the millenniums) as the Volturi, people tend to take bribes as large as those quite seriously.

Setting the small bag that was my only luggage in the seat next to me, I turned on the car with a flick of my wrist. The car was fabulous. I was racing down the highway within seconds. I had to turn on the voice-activated GPS system, and repeated the Cullen's address to it.

The pain in m throat was escalating. I had not gone without human blood for this long before, and animal blood didn't suffice. I might as well make a stop before I get there. I didn't want to be put in the way of temptation. I might kill someone. I turned off of the highway, and turned off onto a dead end road that led absolutely nowhere... except to the woods. I stopped the car at the end of the lane, and got out. I could already smell the wildlife. Disgusted, I walked into the forest.

Finding the herd of deer I had smelled wasn't very hard. I leaped before the large buck could panic, and snapped it's neck. I put my mouth to it's vein, and drank.

The warm liquid somewhat soothed the fire in my throat. I got up and wiped my mouth. I searched around to see if there were any humans in the forest, just so I didn't accidentally kill them.

_I smell a fresh bloodsucker trail. It's not one of the Cullens. It's due north of us. Surround and attack. _

_All right, Sam._

I froze. The bloodsucker was obviously me, but what were the things coming after me? My question's answer was revealed to me instantly.

Six huge wolves (if you could even call then that) appeared out of the woods. They surrounded me, there was no way out.

A single growl that was echoed by the entire pack escaped them. My eyes were wide. I was going to die.

I braced myself for the pain that was sure to come. But then one thought saved me.

_Guys, wait. Wait! Look at her eyes! They're gold. She's one of them. We can't kill her. _

I sighed in relief. I was not going to die. Yet.

_How did she know that we can't kill her? Can she hear us?_

I nodded. "Yes, I can hear you."

_Great, another mind-reading one. Ugh._

The thought was shared among them.

_Who are you, leech, and why are you here? _

"I am Amdis. I have heard of the Cullens, and wanted to find them. I don't drink from people. I'm looking for them," I spoke the truth.

_They aren't here anymore. They left. Went to Canada from what we heard. Leave soon. We don't want danger here._

"I will. Thank you for the information."

They turned, and left. One more thought caught my attention.

_Huh. She looks kinda like the leader of the Cullens. Same hair. Odd._


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok, I have decided to put _Lucky Day_ on hold for now.

I don't really have any ideas, and one review made me see that.

So, until further notice,

_**Lucky Day is now on hiatus. **_


End file.
